Truth or Dare Challenge
by johnna146
Summary: Let the Games Begin. Watch your favorite PJO characters play Truth or Dare while the Gods watch and paricipate. Submit dares.R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Nico POV

It was a slow day at Camp Half Blood. Ever since the war was over life was starting to get boring. I was depressed. I didn't know what to do. I could go talk to Bianca I guess but I mean she had to be getting tired of me I mean she was in the after life and I kept bugging her. How lame.

I guess I could try to find Percy, but he was probably off making out with Annabeth in the bottom of a lake somewhere and I hate getting wet. I finally decided just to go to the sword fighting area. I was on my way back to my cabin to collect my things. When I heard a voice comes out of the sky.

"NICO DI ANGELO, REPORT TO OLYPUS AT ONCE"

Well I really wasn't in the mood to be blasted to shreds by twelve angry gods today so I summoned all my energy and shadow traveled to the Empire State Building. I then made my way into the elevator. The guy at the front desk gave me some problems but when he realized who I was he let me through and pleaded with me not to mention this to my father. I guess being a son of Hades has some perks.

I slowly walked along the paths and bridges that led to the throne room. Annabeth is doing a nice job with the remodeling but gods I can't tell her that. Upon arriving in the throne room I found a god sized piece of paper that said

"In the arena meet us there"

I had to now back track to get to my destination. Sometimes gods can be so annoying but don't tell them that they might vaporize me. I slowly walked into the arena not knowing what I would find. I looked around and said,

"What in the gods' names is going on?"


	2. Rules

Chapter 2-

Disclaimer- I wish I owned PJO but I don't so don't sue me.

"HI NICO", Grover yelled.

I then saw what looked like all the God's (including my father) in chairs around the center of the arena. I had enough.

"What in the underworlds name is going on?"

"Well Nico" said Aphrodite "Since the war and the Typhon and what not we gods have gotten a little bored I mean we are immortal there isn't much to do when you have forever to do it. So we yes we even though they will try to convince you it was all me…"

"It was all your idea" Yelled the other gods

" Anyhow we, me whatever wanted to see how our favorite little demigods were and how they acted around each other so… we invited you all here for a little truth or dare competition!!! So here is how it works. YOU guys will sit in a circle you can be dared by each other, one of us or by that huge audience reading this right now.(authors note- if you want to dare someone say who and put it in your review but you don't have to dare anyone). You have three chickens if you don't want to do a truth or dare three times. Then if you chicken I fourth you forfeit. On a truth trust me we will know if you are lying. Okay great great now get in a circle and lets play"

AN- I know I know ver y short just to get it started trust me it will get better. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

AN- Thanks to all the lovely reviews I've been getting. I will try to use all your dares.

PS-this chapter is written in third person

"Okay are we all ready", Aphrodite said

The demigods responded with moans and groans

"Great let's play"

"This first dare comes form Graysky, they dare Percy to kiss Annabeth or the alternative of screaming I'm Gay to the entire world", finished Aphrodite

"Okay", Percy said, "Aphrodite's gay that's right folks that's the god of beauty".

"Percy Jackson", Aphrodite screamed.

"Hey you deserved that one for dragging us all her to play a silly little game." Percy concluded "Oh and next time word the dare better.

"Okay lets let bygones be bygones this next one is a truth for Nico also submitted by Graysky, What is your comment on all the slash fics involving you." Aphrodite questioned

"What do you mean I'm confused"Nico said

"Well Nico" said a voice coming out of the sky from my- the authors- mouth. "Right now you are part of this little game because I called you here. I am right now writing a fan fiction in which you guys star. Now there are other fanfic's out there that crash your reputation. How do you feel about that?"

"How could anyone do that to me I try to be nice nooooo….My whole family except for dad is dead noooo lets all make fun of Nico." He said "YOU DON'T KNOW ME"

And with that Nico went into the corner and started crying in a fetal position.

"Okay", Aphrodite muttered "Moving on the next dare is from- the son of percy and annabeth-they dare an Aphrodite girl to not wear makeup for a week. Oh no how could you do that to one of my daughters. MONSTER."

------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------

"When did we have a son" Annabeth said

"I don't know I don't remember. Well I guess this means we have to buy Christmas presents this year

-------------------------------------Now back to the story-----------------

"Well the Aphrodite girl said I think I'll chicken so that my mom doesn't have a heart attack.

"Well" Poseidon said I believe that is enough for today you may leave."

And so it the first day of truth or dare ended. Nico crying Aphrodite screaming how everything was going wrong. And percy and Annabeth talking about what to buy their new son.

AN- Thanks for reading. Review, submit dares, anything oh and check out my other stories.


End file.
